Katarina/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * is often best placed in mid lane in 5v5 matches, because her rank 1 bouncing dagger is very good at harrassing enemies because of its ability to hit more than one taget. *Try using ' active and to increase your survivability while using . *Remember that almost any Crowd Control will interrupt including any stun, silence, taunt, knockup, or knockback. Enemy tanks will know to save their abilities such as or specifically to stop you. *Try waiting until the other team is distracted with fighting your team, and use to teleport into the fray and unleash a devastating . *When facing a team with healers, use and try to time well your in order to hit as many enemy champions as possible, hindering their healing capabilities. * also hits enemy champions which are stealthed. Furthermore, it becomes usable when a stealthed champion approaches , so keeping an eye on its icon may notify the player of incoming ganks. * can easily escape , , , , , or even an enemy Katarina's by using on a friendly/enemy unit that's out of range. Basically, she can leave the area of effect of special abilities unless these have a Crowd Control effect except for Blind or Slow. ** can to Wards, s, and s, so keep an eye on the battlefield, or coordinate with your teammates to give you an easy escaping route. **With quick reactions, can be used to dodge skill shots like and . **As of V1.0.0.108, will always place her on the opposite side of the target than her current location. Previously, she was always teleported to the back of the enemy based on where they were facing. *** This is a buff for chasing enemies but can put you in some less-desirable spots as well. *When the enemy is low on health behind their tower, do not hesitate to and cast as very few heroes can withstand the onslaught at critical health. Beware of stuns though an inexperienced player may not expect the sudden tower dive. Make sure you have enough health to make it out alive. **If you do kill the enemy, remember that refreshes her CDs by 15s, and since CD is lower than 15s (at all ranks), you can use it to get out of the tower's range. **This strategy can also help you in teamfights. If you see an enemy who has low HP, you can in, kill it, and then out right away. Be careful with stuns. * is one of the few manaless champions, so use her spells frequently. * belongs on the battlefield as her rewards you extra gold for kills and assists. Try ganking more often than usual as a surprise can turn the tide quickly. Build Usage *Any Ability Power-focused greatly benefits from , the slow applied by and (full slow applied to all 3 targets) is very useful to keep enemies within its range. *Although two of her skills scale with her Attack Damage ( and ), they all still deal Magic Damage, so a high amount of Magic Penetration is still extremely useful in any Attack Damage-focused build. are the common choice of any player using any item build. *As of V1.0.0.107, now scales from both Ability Power and Attack Damage, making Ability Power build much more viable, as now 's damage doesn't get bad if focusing on AP. It's a huge improvement to Ability Power harassing. Also, now gets benefit from both attack damage and ability power at the same time instead of taking the best of both, making hybrid builds viable. *Althrough now can be built as a true hybrid, she is not a decent autoattacker, and does not scale from attack damage, making ability power builds more viable. Also, she can now greatly benefit at the same time from and if it's a great game, through is a very risky build. * aims at the three closest targets. use this functionality to your advantage with good posititioning in team fights. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies